the hidden Biju village
by SoulDragonNaru
Summary: the jinchuuriki from one to eight all got captured by madara however when Naruto was about to be captured Naruto activated a fuinjutsu one that sent him back in time, one catch all the jinchuurikis came with. How will the Akatsuki deal with them when they make their own village one full of outcast just like them. Rated for safety
1. The Jinchuuriki

I want to apologize to those who read and noticed that I misspelled Jinjuriki I had honestly thought that was how it was spelled instead of Jinchuuriki

I do not own Naruto this is a disclaimer

Note: None of these characters our made up so they might contain spoilers. Also the chapters might be short for a while **_I am working on my grammar _**and at the moment the best way to do that is shorter chapters to make it easier for me to proof read. I am searching for a beta at the moment also so until then the chapters will be shorter then I usually make them.

Also their Jinchuuriki's might be OOC.

Jinchuuriki names and which tail their are is at the bottom.

Chapter One

_The Jinchuuriki's_

/

_**Gaara The One Tailed Raccoon Shukaku**_

/

Gaara was now in his bed awake has memories came rushing into him. Gaara got up and walked outside not caring who saw him has he walked to the gates of his village. "Gaara where are you going?" Gaara turned to see his father looking at him.

"Leaving."

"Gaara you are the weapon of the village I can't let you do that." Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"If I stay he will come out and kill you." His father blinked, "I know you blame me for mothers death father, but you will always be my family you Temari and Kankuro." Gaara said turning only to find a wall of golden dust in his path.

"Even so I can't let you leave." Gaara turned has his body began to break apart.

"I am already gone… father."

"A sand clone?"

/

_**The two tailed monster cat Matatabi and the eight tailed octobull Gyuuki**_

/

Bee now was waking up has his memories came to him he got up and began to pack everything he needed. "Bee" Bee turned and saw Yugito with a pack in her chunin attire neither one had made jounin yet has they both nodded.

"The bee is good now so let's fly away to meet little nine and one." Bee said trying to rap has Yugito shook her head.

"Just come one and do not make a large explosion or draw on Gyuuki."

"I know fool same to you with Matatabi."

"Ok now let us go."

/

_**The three Tailed Turtle Isobu and the six tailed slug Saiken**_

/

Yaguro was now sitting in his chair has Mizukage the youngest kage to ever take the seat has the Genjutsu holding him broke. Yaguro walked out in the open something he never did before. "It's the Mizukage!" One said has Yaguro known some of them where with the resistance.

"I Yaguro am stepping down has Mizukage!" Everyone was shocked at that. "I have been placed under a Genjutsu to order the execution of bloodlines. I was wrong to accuse them of something they didn't do I hand my position to the one known has Mei Terumi has a show of faith to those with bloodlines and are part of the resistance. I am leaving this village along with Ukitaki I give you this one warning before I go beware of the Akatsuki." Yaguro then turned into a puddle of water.

/

"Over dramatic a little" Ukataka said to Yaguro.

"I didn't want my village to be left searching for a leader and know not to trust the Akitsuki." Ukataka only nodded and left.

/

"Did that really just happen?" Mei said in the crowd has Ao and Chojoro where both has shocked has she was. The village all knew who she was has they spread out given her room. For the moment it was silent until one spoke.

"All hail the Mizukage!"

/

_**The Four Tailed Gorilla Son Goku**_

/

Roushi now was in the hidden rock village has he waked up. He was a jounin and the eldest jinjuriki of the all. Roushi did the same thing he did last time he left his village. He gathered everything he needed and for his trip has he left a single note.

~I am going to train in order to learn to use the four tailed Yonbi he has offered me training but I do not want my village in danger also he stated his name was Son Goku. Also beware of the ones called the Akatsuki.~

With that Roushi left his home for a second time.

/

_**The five tailed whale horse Kokuou**_

/

Han now woke up has he was in an inn sleeping. He had long before forsaken his village but now has memories rushed him he knew that not only the village was in danger but the entire world. He needed to fix that has soon has he could.

Han got up and grabbed his bag has he left

/

_**The seven tailed flying beetle Choumei.**_

/

Fuu was now lying in her village has the future began to invade her mind. Fuu shot up and began to pack. Her village had abandoned her when the Akatsuki had got her last time she never stood a chance against them but now she had one.

She gathered her belongings and then left.

/

_**Naruto, The Nine Tailed fox Kurama**_

/

Naruto snapped awake in his apartment. He was now about six years old has he woke up. In ten years the war with the akitsuki would start. He needed to get to the others."

/

"Hokage-Sama!" Izumi said coming in with Kotestu the two where good friends of Naruto who are often helping him with pranks.

"Izumo Kotestu what is it?"

"It's Naruto we were going to pull a prank today but we can't find him anywhere!"

"ANBU!"

/

Naruto was now running through the forest has he knew ANBU where after him. An anbu with a dog mask appeared in front of Naruto along with one that had a cat mask. "Naruto we need to go to the village now."

"No."

"Naruto surely we can talk about this what happened."

"Their after me"

"Who, Naruto the villagers?"

"Akatsuki" Both ANBU where now confused. Naruto ran off to the side has Kakashi began following him. Kakashi was about to catch him however Naruto then made a hand sign. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Kakashi was shocked when thousands of Naruto's appeared all heading different directions."

/

_**At Konohagakuro No Sato**_

_**(Hidden Leaf Village)**_

/

"This is bad, ANBU bring me Kakashi Hatake and Maito Gai." Has the two appeared the hokage spoke.

"I am sure you are all both aware of Naruto's escape."

"HAI HOKAGE SAMA!" Gai said has Kakashi nodded.

"Has it turns out every jinchuuriki in the hidden villages have up and left with only warning about a group called the Akatsuki."

"That is strange…" Kakashi said nothing like that has ever happened.

"All the Kages have agreed to come to a Kage Summit in order to discuss this situation we are rbinging two guards with us I have chosen you two to protect me."

"HAI hokage-sama !"

/

Chapter End.

/

One tail name Shukaku, Ichibi, Gaara of the sand

Two tail name Matatabi, Nibi, Yugito Nii

Three tail name Isobu, Sanbi, Yaguro

Four tail name Son Goku, Yonbi, Roushi

Five tail name Kokuou, Gobi, Han

Six tail name Saiken, Rokubi, Ukataka,

Seven tail name Choumei, Shichibi, Fuu

Eight tail name Gyuuki, Hachibi, Killer Bee

Nine tail name Kurama, Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumake

Villages

Konohagakure No Sato

Hidden Leaf Village

Leader Sarutobi Horizon

Kumogakure No Sato

Hidden Cloud Village

Leader Ao

Kirigakure No Sato

Hidden Mist Village

Leader Mei Terumi

Iwagakure No Sato

Hidden Stone village

Leader Onoki

Sunagakure No Sato

Hidden Sand Village

Fourth Kazekage (I don't know the name or know if he was ever given one.)


	2. The Summit

I do not own Naruto

Some Characters might be OOC

Chapter two

/

_**The Meeting place**_

/

All nine Jinchuuriki where now gathered at their meeting place, there was nothing special about it but it was where they had gotten sent back in time. "So this is where we will begin?" Roushi said.

"Yeah this is the spot of new beginning for us and our kind." Naruto said, "The leaders are summoning a kage summit at the moment I'm sending a kage bunshin to watch them."

"Alright but who will be the kage of our village?" Yugito asked.

"No one, all nine of us will lead our village will be made up of outcast and people who need a home we will not be ruled by a leader instead us nine will make the leaders as a council."

"That seems fair." Yaguro said, "Most villages pick a leader out of the ones who find it and he or she has passed it down since then."

"Yeah but who gets what." Gaara asked.

_**/**_

_**At the Kage summit**_

/

All five leaders stood around each other along with Mifune the leader of the samurais "The kage summit is now called forth!" Mifune said has the other leaders nodded. "Has a neutral party I will offer my opinion in the matter now begin the summit."

"Has you know all our jinchuuriki simple disappeared are ran away," Sarutobi began. "Now the nine tailed jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumake was stopped for a moment by two of my ANBU he said that a group called the Akatsuki was after him, however afterwards he managed to escapebefore I could get more detial."

"When the previes Mizukage stepped down he also warned the village about this Akatsuki we believed he was in a genjutsu, he though managed to break it after stepping down and given me the title he also said it was the Akatsuki who ordered the bloodline purge while he was in the genjutsu." Mei said adding what she learned.

"A kage in a genjutsu what a disgrace." Onoki said with a snort. "The bloody mist must be losing its touch."

"Jinchuuriki have always been easy to influence with genjutsu a kage is no different." Ao said crossing his arms.

"This is to discuss the Akatsuki not insult each other." Mifune said.

"I thought it was pretty funny."

They all turned has a six year old Naruto was beside them. "Who are you and how did you get past the guards?"

"Naruto?" Sarutobi said confused.

"So this is the nine tails not much." Onoki said has Naruto sighed.

"Before you do anything know I am a kage bunshin so attack me and I go poof and old man you got no room to talk, you don't look like much either."

"What was that!" Oonoki said.

"ENOUGH!" Mifune said has he looked Naruto. "Why have you came here."

"We figured you all would make a kage summit so I sent a kage bunshin to tell you about the akatsuki." The other leaders looked at each other before nodding. "The Akatsuki are after us jinchuuriki you can tell who they are by what they wear they all have black cloaks with red clouds on them also the each have a ring on their finger symbolizing them has the Akatsuki."

"Do you know what they plan to do with you jinchuuriki."

"Yes, if they capture us all they can activate their plan Tsuki No Me."

"Tsuki No Me?"

"It is a genjutsu however they do not have enough power for it they need the Jubi for that."

"Wait there are only nine tails." Mei said confused.

"The nine tails make up the tenth the sage of the sixth paths was the first jinjuriki of the Jubi."

"The sage was a jinjuriki?"

"Listen Lady do you want me to finish or not?" Mei bite her tongue has Sarutobi spoke.

"Please continue Naruto-kun."

"The sage when he died thought the Jubi might be freed so during what he could he split the jubi into nine parts creating the nine Biju. With the Jubi they can power the genjutsu."

"What does it do?" The fourth Kazekage asked has even he was curios.

"It is placed on the moon anyone who sees it will be under the Genjutsu their emotions stripped of them along with their will it will turn everyone into slaves and they won't even know it." The leaders eyes widened. "We ran away so that they wouldn't know where we were for now."

"What do you mean for now?"

"We are starting our own village," Naruto said has he pulled out a hand band has the number nine was curved into it. "We are the village hidden in Biju."

"I see and who is the kage to this village?" Mifune asked.

"No one the leaders consist of all nine of us I have the number nine on my head band because that is my Biju any who train under me will have the same, it goes the same way for the other eight."

"I see and you nine are sure you want to become a village."

"This is madness no one would accept you nine has a village alone. You are not even genin level." Onoki said.

"Has much has I don't like Onoki I have to agree." Sarutobi said however Naruto began to glow golden black seals appeared on him has he appeared behind Onoki in a yellow flash. "We are stronger then you all think."

"I agree with their plan." Surprisingly it was the fourth Kazekage.

"How come?" Mei asked confused.

"You are a new Kage but you will soon find out that most villagers dislike Jinjuriki's enough to openly attack them. If we do this not only will the Akatsuki have to fight all Jinjuriki at once but we will have the backing of our people."

"I disagree however I doubt this Akatsuki is even that strong." Ao said has Naruto spoke.

"Sasori of the red sand, Hidan the Immortal, Kakuzu of the five hearts, and Zetsu the Human flytrap them or only the few members we know they have." Naruto said has they grew more and more shocked.

"Their all S class shonobi the Akatsuki does not accept anything lower."

"I see then has much has I hate to I agree to this village." Sarutobi said has Mei nodded has well has Onoki.

"Then it is decided."

"Before you go may I ask how you nine talked to each other?" Naruto vanished in a poof of smoke not bothering to answer.

/

_**At the Hidden Biju Village**_

/

"My clone has just dispelled." Naruto said after relaying what happened.

"Good now how do we get villagers?" Fuu asked.

"I have a few in minds Gaara, Bee, Han, and Fuu you four need to start building for the village we need a command post and a infirmary do not forget houses and training grounds, Yugito, Ukitaki, and Roushi you three scout around and get rid of all bandits any slaves bring back here to be part of the village and to help build, Yaguro your with me we are going to Orchimaru's base for a few people." Naruto said has the others nodded even though he looked six they all knew his true age.

"Alright now let's go."

/

Chapter End

/

Sorry its short I am gonna start trying to make the chapters longer


	3. The Begining

I do not own Naruto

Previously

/

"I have a few in minds Gaara, Bee, Han, and Fuu you four need to start building for the village we need a command post and a infirmary do not forget houses and training grounds, Yugito, Ukitaki, and Roushi you three scout around and get rid of all bandits any slaves bring back here to be part of the village, Yaguro your with me we are going to Orchimaru's base for a few people." Naruto said has the others nodded even though he looked six they all knew his true age.

"Alright now let's go."

/

_**Chapter One**_

/

_**With Gaara and Killer Bee**_

/

Gaara uncorked his gourde has he let his sand spread out. "Yo, number one what with the sand?"

"I am making homes." Gaara said has the sand begun to turn into huts. "This way while we build we have a roof over our head." Bee nodded to Gaara. "Bee why don't you work on a training ground and no I don't mean a stage to rap on"

"What little number one be trying to take my style away. The Bee needs his stage to stay hip and fly." Gaara sighed at Bee.

"You can build the stage after we are done with the entire village not a moment before."

"But the bee might need a break and what better way then to rap the time away?" Bee said in a thinking pose.

"It would take longer if you build a stage before the village."

"But the bee gotta strike while inspriation is in the air. I can't hold on just let fly free like a killer bee." Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yo, little number one what you thinking?"

"Forty five."

"Eh... forty five?" Bee said confused.

"Now it is fifty seven, fifty seven ways to rip out your vocal cord before killing you." Bee backed away at the casual way Gaara spoke about ripping out his vocal cord.

"Little nine need to calm down before I put whooping on him."

"..."

"..."

"SAND BURIAL!"

/

_**With Ukataka, Yugito, and Roushi**_

/

Ukataka now was walking in a clearing has he walked with Roushi and Yugito. "So do you think there are any bandits?" Yugito asked.

"I doubt it however for Nine we will have to look also for the safety of the village." Roushi said has all the jinjuriki respected Naruto the most, he had gone head to head with Madara the leader of the Akatsuki on many occasions in the end they all got an extra chance thanks to him.

Out of nowhere a scream was heard. "You never jinx it." Ukataka said has all three ran to the scream.

/

"Please someone help us." A women said has she was covered in bandages has two other women where their also.

"No one can here you now come back like good girls don't worry we will go easy on you."

"Such vulgar men" Ukataka said showing himself.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Pigs" They turned and saw Yugito between them and the girls he fingernails lengthened into the form of claws along with her toenails.

"Such unhonorable men in my day we would hang you all." Roushi said has he appeared.

"Who are you?"

Ukitaki only held up a bubble blower. "Allow me to pop your bubble." Ukitaki blew a bubble to the leader has they all laughed at it until the bubble shot forward surrounding the men.

"What the hell?" Ukitaki held out his hand and snapped his finger.

Instantly the man exploded inside the bubble busting it apart has blood fell down.

Roushi looked at the women and spoke. "Are their others?"

"Ye... yes just south of here is the camp we managed to break away but there are still four others."

"Aright I'll take you to our village Roushi Ukataka you free the others." They both nodded and went off has the women followed Yugito.

/

_**With Han and Fuu**_

/

Han now looked at his work has their was five training post in the area along with a lake on the opposite side and plenty room to spar on land. "Not bad Five."

"Seven," Han said turning to see Fuu but froze. "What are you doing?"

"Gathering beetles." Han blinked as Fuu was eating Honey.

"How are you gathering beetles?"

"Not now I am on a break?"

"How many beetles have you gathered?"

….

"Shut up."

"I can already tell this will be a long day." Han thought to himself sighing.

/

_**With Roushi and Ukataka**_

/

"LAVA PALM!" Roushi shouted has he stuck a bandit in the chest killing the bandit. Ukataka blew some bubbles has they exploded on the remaining bandits.

"Where are the ones the women spoke about?" Ukataka asked has he looked and found no one.

"I was afraid of this." Roushi said has Ukataka raised a brow. "Think of it there was no bandit leaders when we arrived all bandit camps have a leader why wasn't their one here then." Roushi said has Ukataka's eyes widened.

/

_**With Naruto and Yaguro**_

/

"Is this the place nine?" Yaguro asked Naruto has they had just arrived in front of a small base.

"Yes now come." The two entered the base has Naruto knew Orichimaru never placed guards outside his bases. "There are three people we are after if you find others good but these three need to come with us."

"What are their names?"

"Kimimaru is one of them Orichimaru promised to help find a cure for him however it is a lie and eventually he will be brainwashed to be loyal, I found the cure in time. In the future Orichimaru was planning on taking his body but settled for a guard instead."

"The second is Jugo if we get Kimimaru he will join without hesitation though you should watch out when around him."

"How come?"

"He is bi polar." Yaguro blinked why would the village want a bi polar person.

"He is bi polar because of his bloodline Kimimaru is the only one that can calm him." Yaguro nodded to Naruto.

"Then there is a girl named Karin Uzumake she is my cousin although I never knew it until she died she was taken has a baby by Orichimaru and is being experimented on because of the Uzumake's long life's."

"Alright then so let's split up." Yaguro said Naruto nodded. "I'll clear the way."

Kage Bunshin No Jutsu

/

**_Chapter End._**

/

Still not that long so sorry about that


End file.
